


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Series: YouTube One Shots [2]
Category: Septiishu - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wiishu was woken up from her sleep to the sound of weeping. (I suck at summaries :p)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x( 
> 
> This one shot can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> Special thanks to Internaut https://www.wattpad.com/user/Internaut for editing this one shot :3
> 
> ~Hatter

One night Wiishu was awoken from her sleep by a feverish cry. She sat up and looked around her and Jack's room to see that it was still night out. Looking out her opened window she could see the moon very clearly, still hanging in the sky with a light shimmer.

A sharp pain stung at her heart as she realized that the sound was coming from Jack. He was on the floor, fitted in a heap of blankets. As she heard another loud cry rip from his throat she all but nearly threw myself to the floor and into his lap. Wrapping her arms around him as he clung to her like a baby would cling to its mother. His arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her chest. Wiishu's fingers swept through his green hair as she whispered to him trying to soothe him.

"Shh, it's okay." Wiishu whispered.

Tears threatened to fall from _Wiishu's_ eyes but she pushed back the urge to cry. It took all of her self-control she had within to hold herself together. Jack let out another heart wrenching cry and she nearly broke. It was in that moment she no longer knew the difference between what hurt him and what hurt her. They were one.

Kissing his cheek Wiishu grabbed his hand and stood from the floor while pulling him up with her. Looking at him she could see his face clearly from the shine of the moonlight. His eyes were red and his cheeks were a shade of pink. Wiishu tried to smile at him but it felt forced and awkward. Tugging on his hand she pushed him to lay down on the bed first before she moved to lie beside him. Wiishu wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against him.

"You're okay. You're safe." Wiishu repeated over and over.

His body slower relaxed and he fell asleep. Soon after Wiishu closed her my eyes and allowed her restless mind to find sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> I have no idea what this is but it's trash! I have brought shame to the Septiishu fandom! I'm sorry, I tried :/
> 
> I know that you may be wondering "Hey I thought you shipped Septiplier!?" and to that I say, why can't I ship both? Septiplier isn't cannon and I never expect it to become cannon but it's still a fun ship! Septiishu is cannon and I am extremely happy for the both of them :3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! 
> 
> ~Hatter


End file.
